Library Romance
by Sailorpipn
Summary: This is a follow up to Science Class Romance where the boys try to study and have fun at the same time.


Chulu Bingo – Date or Not a Date: Study Sessions

**PG 13** I guess for boy kissing

Warnings: um I don't think there are any except maybe some ooc moments?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. This is a work of fiction, and I make no profit from it.

I don't have a Beta so all errors are mine.

Summary: This is a follow up to Science Class Romance where the boys try to study and have fun at the same time.

My sweet: Милая моя (MIlaya Moyna)

* * *

It was a few weeks after the 'kissing incident' and Pavel was pleased and disappointed at the same time.

He was pleased because nothing had happened since the afternoon when they ditched class.

He had spent the rest of the afternoon in bed at Mrs. Sulu's behest. And after dinner just like she'd said, Hikaru's father drove him home. Hikaru didn't even join them for the short drive because he was working on his English paper under the watchful eye of his mother. After that they were both busy. It was the beginning of the basketball season and Hikaru was busy every afternoon to practice. Then he and some of his fencing buddies would go to the gym to practice so he didn't get home until right before dinner. Then he spent his evenings catching up on his work. Pavel was just as busy with the debate team and college visits. His parents were taking time out of their busy schedules to look at different schools. To his parents, you couldn't start researching and going on campus tours early enough. So the only time the two boys really got a chance to communicate was when Hikaru emailed Pavel questions about papers and homework. Even in the hallways they barely had time for a hello, goodbye, before being swept away into the chaos that was school.

He was disappointed because nothing had happened since the afternoon when they ditched class.

He couldn't believe it. He understood that with their conflicting schedules it wouldn't be easy to move forward but it was getting ridiculous. He was starting to worry that Hikaru regretted it. Maybe he hadn't felt anything when he'd kissed him. Maybe that promise had been nothing but a lie and that wink was meant to give Pavel false hope. He really didn't believe Hikaru could be that cruel, as he had never seen him act maliciously before. If Hikaru's feelings had changed, well, Pavel hoped he'd find out soon, one way or another.

Pavel could still remember their kiss like it just happened. He'd touch his fingers to his mouth and imagine slightly chapped lips, remember how warm breath ghosted over his cheeks. Pavel considered himself lucky that he was able to compartmentalize everything going on his life. If he wasn't able to, he was sure everything would have gone up in smoke by how much time he spent thinking about Hikaru's lips. Considering their varying schedules it was easy to focus on school and what was expected of him. But one glance of Hikaru in the hall threw Pavel completely off guard. More than once he'd walked into an unfortunate student walking in his direction. Science class was the worst part of the day. Pavel dreaded going into the classroom because while being near Hikaru was a like a breath of fresh air after the staleness of the day, it made paying attention to Miss Rand almost impossible. His reaction made Pavel thankful that he was an advanced student in a regular class and that his grade hadn't suffered.

Pavel entered the classroom much like he did every other day. He walked in, went straight to his desk without talking to anyone, took his books and pens out, and readied himself for the day's lesson. He was writing the date on the page when he noticed a shadow come over him. He looked up to Hikaru's smiling face.

"So I was thinking, since Rand's giving us a test Monday, that we could get together this weekend and study?"

Pavel thought for a moment, going through his schedule for any complications. "I'm free Saturday after 7 if that works for you."

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine, perfect actually." Hikaru smiled at him and any doubt or worry that Pavel had felt over the last three weeks vanished instantly. He felt a smile tug at his own lips.

"Ok. Do you want to meet at the library?"

"Umm… sure, ok. 7 o'clock at the library. It's a date." Hikaru flashed him another grin before heading back to his desk.

Pavel smiled all through class.

By the time 7 rolled around on Saturday, Pavel was a bundle of nerves but he wasn't sure why. They were going to the library to study, not a candlelit dinner.

But Hikaru had used the word date.

Pavel was sitting by the library entrance and had been for almost ten minutes. He'd had a meeting with students from his history class but had wrapped up early. Not having anything else to occupy his time, he had headed to the library. After all it was better to be early that late.

A beep from his wrist told him that it was 7 on the dot, but Pavel's eyes were already on Hikaru. He gave a slight wave before standing and walking over to his friend.

"Hey," Hikaru said when they met.

"Hey," Pavel smiled. "I already reserved a study room for us." He showed Hikaru the key before heading to the back rooms. Once they found their room they went in and got their things settled. Pavel sat down at the table and almost immediately Hikaru scooted his chair as close as possible. If they were any closer, Pavel figured they would have fused together.

They worked for about an hour, both boys prepared with questions and material to go over before deciding to take a break. Pavel pushed his chair back from the table. He needed to stretch but frowned at the loss of contact and warmth, his whole left side cold. While Pavel stretched, arms reaching far over his head, Hikaru reached into his backpack and pulled out some provisions.

"I know were not supposed to have food in here but so long as no one comes to check in on us, we should be fine." Pavel nodded and looked to see what was available. Laid out before him was almost every junk food known to man. There were chips, pretzels, some cookies, candy and the crème de la crème, a box of doughnuts. Surprised by how much Hikaru managed to pack in his bag, Pavel let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"So what would you like to enjoy first?" Hikaru asked, his hands ready to open any and all of the packages.

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Well in that case," his picked up a bad of Doritos, "Let's start with these." He opened the bag, sat back down, and offered the chips to Pavel. "Oh wait," he put the bag down before Pavel had a chance to reach in and got back up. Hikaru reached into his bag and pulled out some crinkled paper plate. He put them on the table and poured some chips out. "I wanted to make this nice." Pavel smiles at Hikaru's blush.

Pavel's not sure why he says it but the next words out of his mouth are, "We're just studying."

Hikaru's blush disappears and is replaced with a hard frown.

"No, we're not _just_ studying."

Pavel's eyes quickly dart back to his books, embarrassed, before fingers are planted firmly under his chin, forcing him to look Hikaru in the eye.

"We're not just studying."

"We're not just studying," Pavel repeats quietly. Before he can say anything else Hikaru kisses him. It's not the sweet, tentative kiss that they shared on the couch. This kiss is fierce, filled with longing and a touch of annoyance, at least on Hikaru's point. Hikaru moves his hands along Pavel's body; one hand reaches behind Pavel's neck, pulling him closer and the other settles on his thigh. Shyness tugs hard on Pavel's heart when Hikaru's tongue begs entrance to his mouth. He is unsure of what is going on or what to do and tries to push the older boy away. But Hikaru doesn't let go easily.

Instead of letting go, Hikaru kisses Pavel's cheek and then his neck. With his mouth suddenly free, Pavel tries to discourage Hikaru, tries to tell him to stop; but he finds he is more tongue tied now than when Hikaru's tongue was in his mouth. The feel of Hikaru next to him, the desire that is rolling off of him in waves, is too much for Pavel. He is too young and too inexperienced. It feels good to be wanted but he isn't ready for this heady feel that is taking over his body. He tries again to push Hikaru away and only succeeds because he manages a pitiful, "Stop," with it. Hikaru sits back, confusion clear across his face and Pavel feels tears start in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" he mutters and now Hikaru's face is filled with understanding.

"Oh, Pavel. No, I'm sorry." He puts his hands on Pavel's cheeks but makes sure no other part of them is touching. "I'm sorry." He dabs at the tears that are now fully formed. "I shouldn't have pushed you. Forgive me?" Hikaru's expression has changed again and is now a mixture of guilt and hope. Pavel lets out a soft snort of amusement, amazed at how Hikaru's face can be so full of expression in such a short about of time.

"If you won't let me apologize, then neither can you," Pavel rationalizes. "I don't want you to think I am a baby but maybe, we just need to go slower, yeah?" He feels stupid for asking but what else can he do.

"Sure, we can go slower," Hikaru immediately placates. "No problem, whatever you want." Hikaru pauses and moves his hands away from Pavel's face to clutch his hands instead. "I don't want to mess this up MIlaya Moyna."

"Bah," Pavel is relieved that Hikaru chuckles as the dismissal. "You never mess anything up." Hikaru just smiles and after a moment Pavel doesn't hesitate to join him.

"How about we go back to the books," Hikaru suggests a while later, after they have eaten three bags of chips and had a donut each. There has been some touching but nothing as electrifying and scary as earlier.

"I'll so better at out next study date," Pavel promises as he wipes some powdered sugar from Hikaru's lip.

"You did great tonight."

Pavel can read the sincerity in Hikaru's eyes and blushes. He nods once, unsure of what to say. So he does what he does best and looks at the science textbook in front of him. "So I'm sure Miss Rand is going to ask some questions about this," he points to the book. "She and I were discussing it after class the other day and she 'hinted'," he makes air quotes, "That this might be on the exam."

Hikaru doesn't say anything to interrupt, hanging on every word that comes out of Pavel's mouth. Instead he shifts his chair closer puts his arm around Pavel's shoulder. And they study, side by side, until the library announces they are closing for the night.

* * *

Comments are love :)


End file.
